


As Long as We're Together

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Astoria), (Harry/Draco), Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morning Cuddles, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Draco and Harry are going through a rough time as parents, but it's okay — they've got each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mientras estemos juntos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109529) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 
  * Inspired by [Fluffy Anon Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489172) by Anon. 



> This is a translation from my own fic in Spanish, and it's based on the following quote:  
> "You change. But the past, it’s still there. The only thing moving is you." - Megan Miranda, All the missing girls.  
> Big thanks to Malenkayacherepakha for betaing! ❤

Harry stretched his arms and neck, careful not to move too much and wake Draco or Scorpius, who were asleep on his chest. Scorpius moved slightly against his hip and murmured something in his sleep, but Draco remained still. Harry sighed, content. He could’ve spent his entire morning holding them both and listening to the rain gently pattering on the windows if it wasn’t for the fact that Draco’s weight was making his right arm go numb.

“Hmmm,” Scorpius muttered, rubbing his face against Harry’s chest. He brought Scorpius closer and kissed his hair.

“Good morning,” he said. Scorpius sighed.

“Gooood…” — A yawn interrupted him — “morning.”

“Sleep well?”

“Uh-huh,” murmured Scorpius against his chest. A moment later, he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. “I’m hungry.”

A hand trailed over Harry’s waist and a sigh brushed his neck. Draco must have been half-awake.

“How about you go get breakfast while I wake Dad up?” Harry asked. “You can reach the cereal cupboard, can’t you?”

“Of course I can! Since last year!” said Scorpius, indignant. “Good luck waking Daddy up. He’s always grumpy in the mornings.”

Harry snorted and rumpled Scorp’s hair as the kid got out of bed. “Only in the mornings?” he joked. Scorpius snickered a high-pitched laugh and made his way to the window to open the curtains, as Harry did every morning. “Remember to go to the loo before breakfast, yeah?”

“Yeeeahh,” Scorpius replied, walking to the bedroom door.

“And to wash your hands!”

“I know!” Scorpius complained from the hall. Harry chuckled again, shaking his head. A hand made its way up his chest as Draco snuggled closer to his side.

“I dunno what we’d do without you,” Draco murmured, sleepy. Harry softly caressed his hair.

“You wouldn’t have pancakes for breakfast every morning, probably.”

Draco grunted in agreement and made to hug Harry properly. Harry rolled on his side and brought Draco closer to his chest, where Draco buried his face as he breathed in deeply. Their legs intertwined, and even though he was completely awake, Harry allowed himself to close his eyes for a second to enjoy the scent of Draco and his body heat.

Draco broke the silence a moment later with a shaky exhale.

“I don’t know how I’m going to tell him,” he murmured, pressing his forehead against Harry’s throat. Harry held him tighter around the waist. “How do you tell an eight-year-old he has to spend his Saturday morning in the graveyard because it’s been five years since his mother died?”

 _How indeed_ , Harry thought. They’d decided to talk to Scorpius about it for the first time that year, and he knew what Draco was thinking. That it would be easier to keep waiting, to not let reality ruin his son’s happiness. But Harry wouldn’t let Draco back down now. Scorpius needed to visit his mother’s grave. The alternative would be way more painful, as Harry knew from experience.

“We can do it together,” he told Draco. “You’re not alone in this, love.”

Draco took a moment to reply, and when he did so his voice was ragged.

“I still miss her.”

Harry started tracing circles with his thumb on Draco’s hipbone. “I know.”

“I’m sorry… I don’t want to hurt you,” Draco muttered. His hand found Harry’s and they laced their fingers. “It doesn’t mean I don’t love you too.”

“Draco, I know.” Harry rested his cheek on Draco’s hair. “You’re always going to love Astoria. I don’t want or hope for that to change, but that doesn’t mean I doubt that you love me, okay? You change, but… your past is still there, and it’s a part of you. And there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s your past that’s turned you into the person I fell in love with.”

Draco’s lips brushed his throat in a soft kiss, and then Draco pulled his head back so he could look Harry in the eye.

“I definitely don’t know what I’d do without you.” Their fingers still laced, Draco brought Harry’s hand to his lips so he could kiss his knuckles. “Will you help me tell Scorpius, then?”

Harry smiled, stroking Draco’s cheekbone with his knuckles. “Of course.”

The sound of fast-paced steps echoed in the hall, and Scorpius’s silhouette appeared in the doorframe a second later. “We’re out of dinosaur cookies,” he announced in a defeated tone.

Harry disentangled himself from Draco and sat up. “There’s an unopened box in the pantry,” he said. “Wait, we’ll go get it together.”

Scorpius stepped back into the hall. “Okay. But hurry up, I’m hungry!”

Draco sat beside Harry and shared a look with him. Even though he was somewhat smiling, his gaze was filled with worry.

“Don’t worry,” Harry breathed, grazing Draco’s hand with his fingertips. “Everything will work out fine as long as we’re together.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on a different Tumblr prompt: "I'm always tired, but never of you."

“Daddy?” Scorpius’s voice was barely a sleepy whisper. Draco finished tucking him under the blanket and brushed his hair, murmuring,

“Yes, darling?”

“Can you tell me a story?”

Draco smiled and kissed his son on the forehead. “Which story do you want to hear? The Dragon one?”

“No. I want the one with the princess.”

Draco’s heart sunk. He always made up the stories he told Scorpius, and the one he was asking for was based on Astoria. He normally loved telling it, but that night in particular...

“Once upon a time,” he said, ignoring the way his hands were shaking, “There was a really, really brave princess that decided to defy her family and marry the boy she loved. Her parents didn’t want her to marry him because they didn’t see a boy when they looked at him. They saw a monster!”

“An ugly monster with sharp claws?”

“Yes, a gruesome monster capable of terrible things. But the princess had a superpower — her compassion! She was so, so compassionate that she could see inside people’s souls. And when she saw all the goodness that was hidden in the monster’s soul, she fell in love with him.”

“And the monster fell in love with her too, right?”

Draco smiled. “Yes, although it took him a while. At first, the monster thought the princess only wanted to be closer to him so she could capture and hurt him, but the longer they spent together, the more he understood that the princess loved him for who he was. As the years went by, the monster realised that he wanted to be exactly the person that she saw in him. He slowly stopped doing terrible things, and he stopped believing he was a monster! Instead of resigning himself to being what everyone saw when they looked at him, he decided to make an effort to be worthy of the princess’s love. He left behind his years of misery, hate and loneliness and he became kind and full of love. And that’s how the princess saved the monster’s life.”

That’s where the story usually ended. Scorpius’s eyes were half-closed and he was blinking slowly, but his gaze found Draco in the half-light of the room.

“Did the monster and the princess have a family?”

His son’s sleepy voice made him smile, and though he was exhausted and in urgent need of burying himself in Harry’s chest, Draco caressed Scorpius’s hair again. “Yes. They had a beautiful son who inherited his father’s kindness and his mother’s compassion, and they loved him more than anything in the world.”

“But she left,” Scorpius uttered, “Didn’t she? She left them for…” — he yawned — “ever.”

Draco suddenly had a lump in his throat. He had no idea Scorpius… that Scorpius had associated that story with his mother.

“Daddy,” Scorpius went on, “The princess didn’t want to abandon her family, right?”

“No.” The word came out too fast, too forcefully. He repeated it, softer. “No, darling. She loved her family more than anything in the world. Her greatest wish was to see her son grow up. But one day she became very sick, and even though her husband searched for the best healers in the country, everyone told him that there was nothing they could do to heal her.

“He was… he was devastated. But she never stopped smiling, almost up to the last moments of her life. She always said the same thing.” The knot in his throat tightened, and Draco struggled to say the next words. “She always said she was happy she could spend her last days with the two people she loved the most.”

Scorpius’s eyes had fallen completely closed, but a small smile pulled at the corners of his lips, which parted to murmur, “What a… brave… princess.” He sighed. “And her husband kept on loving her, right? Even if he fell in love again.”

Draco sharply closed his eyes, willing himself to breathe.

“Always,” he told his son. But Scorpius was already asleep.

Draco could barely rise from his son’s bed — his whole body was shaking. When he made it to the hall, strong arms embraced his waist.

_Harry._

He threw his arms around Harry’s neck, hanging from him, and let the man carry him to his bedroom. He kept his eyes closed in an attempt to keep the tears at bay.

“I’m here.” Harry closed the bedroom door behind them and brushed Draco’s strands of hair with his fingers. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Draco lied. He pushed back from Harry’s chest and was unable to look away from the floor as he murmured, “Come on, let’s go to sleep. You’re exhausted, and… well, the last thing you need is to listen to my problems.” In a silly attempt to brush it all off, he chuckled.

“Draco.” Harry cupped Draco’s face in both his hands and made him look him in the eye. “I’m always tired, but never of you, is that clear?” Draco was going to nod even if he didn’t believe it, but Harry insisted that, “It doesn’t matter what time it is, or how tired I am from work, or the number of times we’ve talked about Astoria. I don’t want you to keep it in if you’re feeling bad. We’re in this together, okay?”

Draco tried to reply, but a sob escaped his throat. Harry embraced his waist delicately again.

“It was… hard,” Draco mumbled a moment later. “To see him stand in front of Astoria’s tombstone, singing that song he learned in school to his mother…”

“You’re right,” said Harry. “Scorpius is the spitting image of compassion.”

“Just like his mother.”

They rolled into bed. Draco didn’t manage to fall asleep, but he let himself be lulled by Harry’s slow breathing and the warmth of him, and he slowly managed to stop shaking at the thought of everything that had happened that day.  

 _Everything will work out fine as long as we’re together._ Those had been Harry’s words. And even though the day had been tough, the truth was… Draco had survived. He’d visited Astoria’s tomb with Harry and Scorpius, with his  _family_ , and he had survived.

Tomorrow would be another day, and Draco would smile again, and he’d feel loved again, and complete, and happy. With Harry and Scorpius.

Without Astoria.

He hugged Harry tighter to push that thought away and replace it with a different one:

_I hope we always stay together._

 

 

* * *

 

And last, but not least... a moodboard brought to you by my lovely friend MarchnoGirl!

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this is an old fic, kudos, comments and bookmarks are still incredibly appreciated! ❤️


End file.
